Ruth
Ruth is a major character first seen in the fourth Dark Parables Game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She is the current Elder Sister of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Ruth and all of the Red Riding Hood Sisters are based on Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance and Personality Ruth has short light blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. She has a petite built and wears brown shorts, a leather brown top, long brown gloves and long brown boots. Her red riding hood is shaped like a short bell sleeved jacket. Ruth has a tenacious and determined personality. She refuses to give up and does whatever she can to help out her sisters in the Red Riding Hood Sisterhood. Ruth is also brave and confident. She can be kind and friendly, but if you're her enemy, she is a formidable opponent. History Little is known of Ruth's childhood. She was taken in by the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and proved to be a promising hunter and warrior. She was on patrol when she encountered the Fairytale Detective about to be attacked by a Mist Wolf in the woods. She rescued the detective, but was injured by the wolf's paralyzing claws in the process. The detective fetched a healing potion for her that saved her life. In return, Ruth pledged the Sisterhood's help in the detective's case and brought her to the Red Riding Hood Sisters' hideout high in the trees. However, the hideout had been attacked in Ruth's absence while she was on patrol. Alarmed, Ruth checked the hideout for any sign of her sisters, but found none. With the Fairytale Detective's help, Ruth found that her sisters had been captured and taken deep into the Mist Kingdom. Ruth helped the detective open a portal to the kingdom, but stayed behind to continue looking for clues at the hideout. Once her sisters were freed, Ruth took charge in the absence of Teresa, the Sisterhood's Elder Sister. She led the way to the Moon Shrine and helped the detective find the Moon Essence. Once it was found, it was revealed that one of the sisters, Eldra, was actually the Wolf Queen in disguise. Ruth felt terribly betrayed and immediately attacked the queen. However, she was knocked unconscious and captured by the Wolf Queen, who took her to the Fabled Land and locked her in a cage. Ruth was rescued by the Fairytale Detective and the Red Riding Hood Sisters and immediately joined up with the rescue party to launch a full scale attack against the Wolf Queen. They defeated her and escaped the Fabled Land before it collapsed entirely. Now safe back in the woods, Ruth's fellow sisters informed her that they had chosen her to be the next Elder Sister. They also told her that some wolf pups had been found and were going to be raised to work with the sisters, instead of against them. Ruth thanked her sisters for the honor they bestowed upon her, and welcomed in a new dawn of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Ruth named her adopted wolf Shadow and the two patrolled the forests together. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters became so successful at keeping their own forests safe that they began expanding their aid to other regions. When nightmarish creatures began taking over the town of Montafleur, Ruth and two of her high-ranking sisters went there to investigate. Ruth returned to the Sisters' base after the Beast of Montafleur stole away with Brianne. There, she rallied the help of Rapunzel before returning to Montafleur. Powers and Abilities * Speed * Agility * Skill with a Crossbow * Skill with a Blade Relevant Parables The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. Quotes Quotes by Ruth * "I know you are seeking the help of the Red Riding Hood Sisters." * "The sisterhood has been training here for generations, protecting the forest from evils such as the Mist Wolves." * "The only way we can save the sisters is to venture into the Mist Kingdom." * "It is said that when all seven Moonstones are joined, the world will fall into eternal darkness. The Mist Wolves would then run rampant if this were to happen." * "The Mist Kingdom is a very dangerous place. It is said that those who venture into its palace are never seen again." * "Now I can have my revenge for the loss of Teresa." * "Thank you, sisters, for this honor." * "Let this herald in the dawn of a new era between our sisterhood and the wolves." * "Detective! Long time, no see! I'm glad you're here." * "That beast took Brianne! This is getting worse by the minute!" * "You keep searching. I'm returning to base for back-up." * "Mab may be unstoppable with both prisms, but we must try!" Galleries Character= ruth loading.jpg|Ruth Loading Screen ruth 1.jpg|Ruth Takes Aim ruth 2.jpg|Ruth Fires ruth 3.jpg|On Alert ruth 4.jpg|Ruth Falls ruth 5.jpg|Ruth Falls ruth poisoned.jpg|Ruth Poisoned ruth 6.jpg|"I Am Ruth" Rrs elevator ruth.jpg|Ruth and the Elevator ruth 7.jpg|Ruth Brings Us to the Hideout ruth 8.jpg|The Hideout's Been Attacked ruth 9.jpg|Ruth Runs to Help hideout library ruth.jpg|Ruth in the Library ruth 10.jpg|Ruth and the Device Ruth and device.jpg|Ruth and the Device ruth 11.jpg|Sending Us on Our Way sisters 1.jpg|Ruth Meets Us at the Portal Raphael eldra sisters.jpg|Back Home Again Rrs out of kingdom.jpg|Safely Out of the Mist Kingdom Wolfqueen 8.jpg|Ruth is Taken ruth 12.jpg|Ruth is Saved Rrs ready for battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Riding sisters.jpg|The Final Showdown ruth 13.jpg|Ruth in the Final Battle ruth 14.jpg|Ruth Urges Us to Flee ruth 15.jpg|Ruth Thanks Us ruth elder.jpg|Ruth is Chosen as Elder Sister Ruth sisters.jpg|A New Dawn rrhs jack end.jpg|Ruth at the End of Jack and the Sky Kingdom qos-ruth-wounded.jpg|Ruth Wounded in Montafleur ruth-wounded-knife.jpg|Ruth Gives Us Her Knife ruth-monta-gate.jpg|Ruth at the Montafleur Gate ruth-dialog-qos.jpg|Ruth ruth-outside-cottage.jpg|Ruth Outside the Cottage Ruth-thrown-cottage.jpg|Ruth Thrown into Cottage Ruth-shadow-cottage.jpg|Ruth and Shadow in the Cottage ruth-dialogue-cottage.jpg|Ruth in the Cottage Rapunzel-ruth-at-temple-ruins.jpg|Rapunzel and Ruth in the Temple Ruins Ruth-rapunzel-dialog.jpg|Ruth and Rapunzel |-|Concept Art= ruth concept art 1.jpg|Ruth Concept Art ruth concept art 2.jpg|Ruth Concept Art |-|Other Images= Orderrrhs gem.jpg|"The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters" Parable Gem ruth-diffgem.jpg|Ruth Difficulty Gem, RRHS cursed ruth portrait.jpg|Morphing Ruth Portrait in the Floralia Palace ruth-diffgem-qos.jpg|Ruth Difficulty Gem, QoS QOS_Ruth's_Note.jpg|Ruth's Notes QOS_Ruth's_Note2.jpg|Ruth's Notes Second Page |-|Game Promos= Trrhs-trailer-thumb.jpg|TRRHS Trailer Thumbnail Trrhs-jay-banner.jpg|Jay Is Games Banner Trrhs-ios-promo.jpeg|iOS Promo Trrhs-cab-bannerce.jpg|Cabana Games CE Banner Trrhs-abso-icon.jpg|Absolutist Icon Trrhs-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner Qos-ruth-thumb.jpg|Ruth in Trailer Thumbnail Qos-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Qos-bfg-nletter1.jpg|BFG Newsletter Promo Qos-abso-icon.jpg|Absolutist Icon Qos-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner Eipix-upsell-myths.png|Eipix Upsell Image dark-parables-queen-of-sands_feature.jpg|Ruth in Standard Edition Icon Category:Characters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Allies Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Queen of Sands Category:Females